marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 111
... Following his encounter with the Beyonder, the Puma has found himself teleported to Japan where he has important business to attend to in his civilian guise of Thomas Fireheart.The Puma encountered the Beyonder in . Stuck in Japan without a passport, Fireheart must now wait until his passport (with forged entry stamps) is smuggled into the country before he can leave. In the meantime, he transforms into the Puma and decides to pay a visit to his old sensei Muramoto. Along the way, he considers the Beyonder's power, and how his destiny to slay the Beyonder must be accomplished. He wonders if the Beyonder purposely teleported him to Japan in a lurch, and has doubts as it seems that the One From Beyond did so to help him, not realizing the implications of his actions. Arriving at the temple of his former master, Puma slips past security and fights off the ninjas that guard Muramoto. After explaining his mission to destroy the Beyonder and the circumstances that led to him being teleported to Japan, the Puma is shocked that the Beyonder -- called Kurami Muramoto -- has been seeking enlightenment from Muramoto in the recent history. The Beyonder tells the Puma that it is impossible to kill him unless he wills it and teleports the three of them to the universe that he used to inhabit. There he explains his origins and how he had learned of this universe and gathered heroes and villains to battle in a Secret War.>.These events occurred in - He explains that he learned desire and came to Earth to learn about it. Falling in love with a woman and getting rejected, the Beyonder first learned incompleteness,The Beyonder fell in love with the mutant singer known as Dazzler in and that through meeting with Dr. Strange he learned to seek the path to completeness and fulfillment.The Beyonder went to Doctor Strange for help in He subsequently learned that his role to fulfillment would come from teaching others their true potential.The Beyonder founded his own enlightenment movement in The Puma is still determined to kill the Beyonder, however, the Beyonder insists that it is impossible to do and suggests that he return home, telling him his passport had just arrived. The Puma does leave, telling the Beyonder he will not give up on his ordained task. As he leaves, Muramoto explains to the Beyonder's shocked ears what the Puma's origins and destiny are. Back in New York, Spider-Man is out on patrol thinking about all the events the troubles he has had recently. How Jean DeWolff had been murdered,Ernie Popchik was arrested after shooting three thieves in a subway train at the end of . his recent encounter with Dominic Fortune,Spider-Man teamed up with Dominic Fortune in . Nathan Lubensky being in the hospital,Nathan was beaten up by loan sharks over his gambling debts in . and his recent blow up where he attacked J. Jonah Jameson.Spider-Man attacked J. Jonah Jameson in . His thoughts are broken up when he hears police sirens and hopes that whatever the emergency is it can provide him with news pictures to earn some money. Racing to the scene, he witnesses as the police chase a van in hot pursuit. As the maniac drivers speed through the city, dance-club owner Ralph Macchio is driving his wife to a tennis practice. As the two bicker over handing out pamphlets for Cosmic Oneness over tennis, they are side-swiped by the van. Attempting to stop the crook and save lives still wracked with guilt over the innocents killed by Sin-Eater Spider-Man snags both vehicles with web lines and stop them. While the crooks get out of their vehicle and flee, Ralph's wife is killed when the sudden stop kills her due to the fact she was not wearing a seatbelt. Sometime later, Peter is in his apartment painting with Mary Jane when Thomas Fireheart arrives.Peter and MJ are repainting his apartment after some gang members lit it on fire on . He dismisses Mary Jane and again attempts to convince Peter to help him kill the Beyonder. When Peter suggests that the Beyonder could come at a mere call of his name, they are both shocked when the Beyonder suddenly appears before them.These events occur concurrently with the end of . The Beyonder once more attempts to explain to Fireheart that he has no intention to threaten the universe, that his goals are to make everyone fulfill their true destiny. He points out that Spider-Man is living his (which Peter isn't sure is a compliment) and tries to convince him further by teleporting Muramoto before them. Muramoto has taken a punk-rocker style and has practiced being what he has always dreamed to be: a rock and roll star. The Beyonder explains that Muramoto is going to perform at the club owned by Ralph Macchio and departs. Fireheart is furious that both his former master and Parker will not help him destroy the Beyonder and rushes off to prepare to confront him at the dance club. Muramoto explains to Parker that the Beyonder seeks to make beings discover their true path and find fulfillment and that for the Puma it is to destroy the Beyonder. Elsewhere in some strange dimension, the Beyonder meets with Death and mulls over his plight: That he seeks to show the Puma his own fulfillment and that in order to do so he must die, and that of all the things he worries most about is what will happen to him after his own death. He wonders why when he knows what happens after death he is still afraid. While outside Bellevue Hospital, a news reporter interviews Ralph Macchio following the death of his wife. He tells the camera crew that he blames the Beyonder and his cult of Cosmic Oneness for his wife's death and swears to make him pay. The news story is caught by Daily Bugle editor Kate Cushing who assigns Peter and Joy Mercado to do a story on Macchio's nightclub as a sidebar for Ned Leed's story on the cult. Peter is disappointed for getting such a minor story, but Joy tells him a story is a story and suggests that he finds something other than his suit and tie to wear to the club because he looks like a narc. Going into the men's room, Peter finds the Beyonder there, who tells him that no matter what happens, he will allow the Puma to kill him as it is the only way that the Puma can find fulfillment. While at Fireheart industries, Thomas learns from his hired men that there is no legal means in which he can bring down the cult of Cosmic Oneness and decides that the only way to crush the Beyonder is to go to the club and kill him personally. As Muramoto's performance begins, the Beyonder spends time in the club waiting for the Puma to arrive and preparing himself for what he hopes is his inevitable death. While outside, Peter, not heeding Joy's advice has a hard time getting into the club until Joy manages to get him in. As the two dance, the Puma arrives simultaneously with club owner Ralph Macchio. Macchio has come with a gun and is determined to kill the Beyonder. When Muramoto spots Macchio with the firearm he jumps in the way, taking the bullet meant for the Beyonder. The bullet passes through Muramoto, killing him and although the bullet passes through and strikes the Beyonder in the head, it has no effect on him. This causes a panic that sends the club goers fleeing, and when Joy tries to go for the story, Peter slips away to change into Spider-Man. As the Puma sees his master gunned down, all his doubt in his destiny lifts granting the Puma the power to destroy the Beyonder -- causing him to grow in size. Before he can land a killing strike, Spider-Man attempts to get in the way and is swatted aside. Spider-Man tries to bind the Puma and this too fails, and when he tries to carry the Beyonder out, the One From Beyond resists him as well. When Spider-Man suggests that the Beyonder has been manipulating the Puma to fulfill his destiny and walks out not wanting to play part in it, it causes enough doubt in the Puma for him to lose his extensive powers and his strike is insufficient to kill the Beyonder. With his task failed, the disappointed Beyonder teleports away, hoping to find another willing to kill him, leaving the Puma alone with the dead body of his former master. Secret Wars II continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Louie Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Fireheart Enterprises ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** and ********* Items: * * * * * * * * * * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Events in this story occur behind the scenes that affect the chronology of the following characters: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man tries to stop an out of control van. * - Spider-Man and the Puma battle the Beyonder. Puma: * - The Puma struggles to get back to America from Japan after being transported there by the Beyonder. * - Spider-Man and the Puma battle the Beyonder. Beyond: * - The Beyonder sends the Puma to Japan * - Spider-Man and the Puma battle the Beyonder. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References